


Surprise me~

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A tad out of character maybe?, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I had a vision and hope it's a nice one... i really hope lmao, LATE birthday Viktor, M/M, Smutty, bottom!yuuri, smex and fluff, top!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: I wanted to surprise him... I wanted to make this birthday really different than the last one. Yes... Last time I actually bought him a ring... It was more of a lucky charm for me and my anxiety problem. I know... But this year has to be special. I want to make it special. For him.For Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BADABUM!  
> yeah...I got into Yuri!!! On ice too~ EHEHE  
> apart my usual Gazette fictions...I decided to write a Viktur fic too~  
> I hope you will like it. it my first time actually writing an anime fic.. or rather said.. i didn't write one in foreveeeer~ soo i hope it will be good <3  
> maybe a tad ooc? maybe? hopefully you will like it  
> thanks to my cutie pie DESI for the BETA <3 i love you soo much~  
> Oh and I hope my Russian words are correct.  
> to be honest Russian is similar to Croatian XD So it was a bit easy for me. BUT if there is an error or you think some are wrong please tell me <3  
> Enjooy~

~ Surprise me ~

I wanted to surprise him... I wanted to make this birthday really different than the last one. Yes... Last time I actually bought him a ring... It was more of a lucky charm for me and my anxiety problem. I know... But this year has to be special. I want to make it special. For him.  
For Victor.  
***

It was the 19th of December... Victor would be 29 in a few days... Yuuri already had everything planned for his special day, but only one thing was missing. He just needed to buy it and it would all be set. The bouquet of red roses was already ordered and ready to be picked up on the 25th ... The bedroom would be fixed that same day, of course, and the tickets to the carnival were in his pocket already.  
Everything was going according to plan.  
Except one thing...  
Victor Nikiforov....  
That man was so busy lately, Yuuri didn't see him most of the day. He used to come back home late at night, telling Yuuri he had some interviews and late night parties with his old figure-skating friends from the past, that Yuuri was starting to feel uneasy about it.  
Usually Victor didn't have this type of activities when he was coaching him. Yet now he seemed to not have any time for Yuuri at all.  
Sure, they were in Russia now, and yes...Victor was home at last from his long trip to Japan, a lot of friends would surely hog him so much to hang around them, but this was getting out of hand.  
Yuuri hated eating lunch alone. And he hated watching TV alone as well. He never had this issue back in Japan. He liked a bit of solitude and private space, but now...  
Now that Victor came into his life, he was used to having the older skater always around him. Hold him, hug...kiss and sweet talk to him. They used to snuggle at night under the blankets, watching TV while curious fingers roamed all over their bodies, forgetting what they were actually watching while performing other types of activities not related to TV.  
And, of course, the delicious dinners and lunches they had, talking and laughing about their lives and childhood memories. Yuuri loved those moments so much he started hating solitude.  
Victor had such a huge influence on him and his lifestyle. He never realized it until now.  
Unil the moment Victor wasn't there, wasn't next to him.  
-Damn it...-  
Yuuri scrolled down his phone, noticing some new posts from Yurio and Chris... even Phichit was posting some new Instagram photos. Apparently he was still practicing on the ice. Yuuri was a bit slacking off since he and Viktor decided to skip this year and dedicate themselves to their relationship, so it was a bit of a nostalgic moment for Yuuri. He wanted to visit his old friend in Thailand one day and have a good time together. Like the good old days.  
The door suddenly slammed open, scaring Makkachin from his sleeping spot. The dog ran next to Yuuri who was sitting in front of the TV, observing the older skater entering the living room. Victor seemed quite... off. Was it the alcohol reeking from his body or the fact that he had the usual... lust filled gaze when he drank too much? He was already stripping himself out of his coat and shirt when Yuuri spoke, breaking his focus.  
-Had a good time?-  
Victor only nodded slightly, reaching out for Yuuri on the couch, snuggling next to him before crashing their lips together.  
Yuuri struggled a bit, trying to make the other back away just to ask where he was, but Victor was really clingy and too heavy because of his state of drunkenness right now. It was like having a huge corpse on top of yourself. Just too heavy to budge.  
-Pl..please, Victor...-  
-Mmhh...Yuuuri~  
Victor mewled while licking Yuuri's lower lip, biting it gently, earning sweet moans from Yuuri. The Japanese skater loved it when Victor called him like that. His voice tone was so sensual and arousing it could make him come in mere seconds. It was way too much for him. He wanted Victor for quite some time now. They didn't spend an alone night for so many days now because of Victor's absence, so this was just a huge chance to get what he wanted. And Victor did of course.  
-I want.....t..to...-  
Victor moaned, leaning against Yuuri's body while exploring his chest, hands roaming under his shirt before pinching Yuuri's nipples.  
-What...is it?-  
Yuuri giggled at the fact that Viktor couldn't even formulate a sentence and was not leaning against his neck, blowing hot air over his ear and neck. It tickled a lot, but Yuuri loved it when Victor did that. He adored those small bites and kisses over his neck, chin and ear. It drove him crazy.  
-What do you want..?-  
He teased, waiting for Victor's reaction only to notice the Russian skater stopped pinching his nipples and was now pressed hard against his chest. Yuuri found himself squeezed between the couch and Victor's strong body. The older skater just fell asleep on top of him, snoring right next to Yuuri's ear. The Japanese skater felt utterly disappointed and quite offended with this. Was Yuuri not much for him anymore? He tried to move the other off of him but Victor was too heavy and now fully asleep, snoring. It will be hard to move back to bed and just sleep off the hard on he had right now. He didn't even feel like having a bath anymore... just get some sleep and forget about everything that just happened.  
But apparently Victor had other plans... didn't he?

****

 

Yuuri stretched his hands above his head, yawning and trying to adjust to the morning light that was slowly entering the living room. After the little 'performance' Victor pulled off at night he managed to remove the Russian skater off of him but still not able to bring him to the bedroom, so Yuuri had a good idea of opening up the couch and sleep next to him just to keep Victor company. They ended up sleeping on the couch all night, and before he knew it, Yuuri was wide awake...Victor still sleeping next to him.  
He tried to pull out of bed before making coffee but another, stronger hand, pulled him back down on the couch ,wrapping around his waist.  
-Uhhh.... g..good morning...-  
Yuuri turned around to see a sleepy Viktor smiling back at him.  
-Oh..you’re awake~ good!-  
He smiled back and kissed his forehead gently before whispering into his ear.  
-You can make coffee now~  
-H...huuuh? Why...Yuuri? I just got up!!!-  
-So did I! But this is payback for yesterday ~ Sooo~ keep moving!-  
Yuuri was only joking of course, he had nothing against the idea of making coffee for the both of them but sometimes playing around with Victor was fun too. He wanted to abuse this sleeping beauty a little more.  
-Yuuri !! Zhadinaaa!!! (*Meanie)  
Yuuri had to contain a small laugh at Victor's Russian. He loved it when Victor blurted out many words in Russian, because maybe he wasn't sure how to translate them. Especially in the morning, or during a heated sex session. Victor used a lot of Russian words then because he just couldn't control it. It was stronger than him. Not that Yuuri complained, he found that quite sexy indeed.  
-I can't believe how lazy you can be, Victor... Okay, I’ll make coffee myself.-  
Before getting up, he heard a small growl and whimper back from his lover, noticing Victor's small “you don't mean it” whisper. Well...Yuuri was pretty sure Victor is lazy..and Victor himself knew it too. But he was one hard nut to crack. He would never admit it.. or didn't want to at least.  
It took some time for Yuuri to make the coffee and finally get fully awake from the night before, hopefully Victor won't be so busy today so they can have some time together. It was about time for that. His silver haired lover joined him in the kitchen a few minutes after, telling him how the coffee from his lovely bride made him wide awake. Yuuri giggled as Viktor snuggled behind him, hands around his waist and lips all over his neck. He loved morning snuggles and those small moments he had with his lover... or rather husband.  
Husband....  
That word sent shivers down his spine every time he spoke or thought of it.  
-Spasiba~ (*Thank you)  
Kissing his neck, Victor whispered into his ear, making Yuuri arch his back against him. He just loved Victor speaking Russian to him. It drove him crazy...  
-Ja tebja ljublju- (*I love you)  
-V..Victor...i...-  
His hand travelled lower this time, tugging at Yuuri's pajama pants, but before he could grab hold of the elastic, his phone rang from the living room.  
-S...seriously?-  
Yuuri spoke, but Victor only scratched his head and rushed over to the living room, answering his phone. The Japanese skater was slowly losing his patience. It’s like God itself didn't want him to make love to his lover. Why?  
What was wrong now?  
-Aahh...Y...Yuuri!! I'm so sorry! I need to go out for a little while! You don't mind, right? I will be back soon...-  
Viktor popped out from the door frame, looking quite nervous and sweaty, Yuuri didn't understand what was happening. He looked so... scared.  
-W..what? And what about coffee?-  
-I will drink it when I get back... Do you know where my pants are, love?-  
-On...you?-  
Yuuri's voice was quite low and pissed right now, but he tried to act cool as if this didn't bother him at all. He wanted to be more mature and understand his actions, so he contained himself while leaning on the kitchen table, coffee in hand.  
-Y..yeah, the other ones... I need clean pants!-  
-Your room... on the bed...-  
He sighed before Victor rushed again into his room and changing quickly. He never saw Victor this nervous or in a rush. Usually he was the calm one of the two of them...  
-When will you be back?-  
-Love~ I think in two hours...then we can have coffee. Okay?-  
Yuuri only groaned at that and sipped a little of that sweet, bitter liquor before Victor joined him and kissed him on the cheek.  
-I love you!!! Bye!!-  
Another quick peck on the cheek and Victor was out already, leaving Yuuri still thinking what was happening. It was so strange of Victor. But he tried to brush it off, leaving his anxiety aside for now, not wanting to spoil his morning. It was way too early for this.  
He tried to clean up the place and fix the couch they were sleeping on, when the another phone rang again and it was none other than Victor’s phone. In all the rush that dork forgot his phone. Yuuri didn't want to pick it up but what if it was something important? He looked at the screen and was a Russian name.. Of course, curiosity kills the cat, so he decided to pick it up. It's not something Yuuri would usually do on his own.. but he was way too curious. His lover was making him like this. It was too strong to control. Even his body was moving on its own then he finally picked up the phone, voice slowly cracking at hearing who was on the other side.  
-H..hello?-  
-Victor!!!?-  
A female voice....? What the..?  
Yuuri was a bit taken aback by this and couldn't focus straight. Why was a woman he didn't recognize the voice of calling Victor? It wasn't any of the girls from the skaters…. So who was it?  
-I..I’m sorry..Victor isn't around. He just left but...I can take a message-  
-Izvinite...! Govorite so mnoj po-russki?- (*Excuse me! Do you speak Russian?)  
-Eeemm.... Da, ne mnogo ??- (*Yes, a little)  
He wasn't even sure if he said it right...but he had to try to communicate with her.... right?  
-Sorry!!! Victor? Is he?-  
-Oh...emm..No. He is not!!!-  
She tried to talk in English a little bit and when she figured out he wasn't there she only saluted and hung up. What was that all about? Yuuri had no idea... but one thing was certain. Victor had a lot to explain.  
He tried calling Yurio, but the blonde skater wasn't answering, maybe they were together. Or he was practicing. Well...he would eventually call back as usual and try to act cool and cold like every time. Yuuri knew Yurio kind of liked him.. he just acted like a crazy 16-year-old tsundere... That's all.  
After a few more hours Yuuri was slowly losing his patience. Victor wasn't home yet and he truly did want to speak to him. He even forgot his phone... and so he had no way of contacting his lover in any way. Plus that Russian woman made his anxiety bad again, worrying why she needed Victor so early in the morning and then hanging up on him. It was all too suspicious.  
He tried to calm down a few times, cleaning the house and repeating the same actions over and over again. Washing dishes all over again after taking only a sip of water from the glass, or just vacuuming the floor. But it just didn't help. He was way too nervous and mad.  
After adjusting everything and making sure the bedroom was clean like the rest of the house, Yuuri decided to make himself another cup of coffee just to relax his nerves. Chamomile should be better, but thanks to Viktor he loved the bitter and hot sensation of coffee on his tongue. It felt more... delicious in a way.  
It was a nice day outside. A bit cold but still sunny, so he tried not to let all of this ruin his mood, not that it wasn't ruined already. 

 

Before he could even sip his coffee, Victor came back, holding a newspaper in hand.  
-Heeey, love! I’m back!!-  
-Victor....-  
Yuuri's cold voice gave Victor the clear image that Yuuri was quite mad. And he knew why...  
-I’m so sorry, love! I said I’d be back soon and yet...here I am. Late!-  
-Yes... late indeed.-  
He didn't bother to look Victor in the eyes before tasting his coffee, he knew the silver haired lover would crawl on his knees and try to fix it with snuggles and kisses, but this time Yuuri wasnt giving up. He would not let Vcktor off the hock.  
But he didn't even have to, because Victor only apologized again and rushed into the bedroom taking his phone with him.  
Ok.  
This was the drop that spilled the cup. Yuuri got up from his chair and reached Victor into his room, noticing he was typing a message.  
-Victor Nikiforov....!!! I want an explanation!!!-  
-Y..Yuuri, love I will have one...I mean, I have one.. but... just a second, okay?-  
-No!! No more seconds! I don't need to wait any longer!!-  
Yuuri reached for the bed and pulled on the sheets, making Victor fall on the floor, phone in hands and newspaper spreading wide open. Yuuri didn’t formulate a single sentence before noticing the open page apparently Victor was reading before he came home.  
It was an article in Russian, but the two people clearly on the pictures were none other than Victor and a woman right next to him, her hand gently tangled around his elbow.  
It didn’t take a genius to understand what the article was about.  
-I...I can explain, love...-  
-D...don’t... Don’t you ‘LOVE’ ME!!!- He screamed, throwing the blanket on top of Victor who tried to pull it away and get on his feet fast before Yuuri had the chance to do more.  
-First that phone call! Now THIS!-  
-P..phone call!!?-  
-Damn it!!-  
-You answered my phone?? When I wasn't around?-  
-What are you hiding, Victor?-  
-Nothing! But this gives you no right to....-  
He didn’t even finish his sentence when he noticed the tears in Yuuri's eyes. He hurt him with his harsh words and Yuuri was sad because of him. He didn't want Yuuri to be sad...nor crying...  
Yuuri's anxiety was showing again and he should have known better not to make Yuuri this nervous or sad. He failed to keep his lover happy.  
-Please, love.. don't...-  
-I need air....-  
Yuuri broke the small contact Victor made before running out of the room fast, grabbing his jacket. Vixtor didn't even process the fact that Yuuri was now outside of the house and he was left alone...speechless and in flagrant...  
What did just...happen?

 

********

 

A whole day passed since Yuuri stayed over at Yurio's place, excusing himself to his parents for the rudeness of his, but tried to disturb as little as possible.  
Yurio tried to convince him to go back. He tried to help his friend out, in every way he could... but Yuuri didn't accept any solution. He didn't want to see Victor just yet. Even if the Russian skater did call him constantly and tried reaching for Yurio's house, but Yuuri never let him.  
The younger blonde skater was slowly losing patience. It wasn't even because of Yuuri's presence. He wasn't a bothered at all. He just wanted the two of them to patch things up. He wanted Yuuri and Victor to solve this problem.  
Yurio of course knew of Yuuri's birthday surprise...the carnival and all. So he decided to play it sneaky.

****

-You want me to go there with …..you?-  
-Yeaa~ You already have the tickets! No point in wasting them, and it will teach Victor a lesson you know!!-  
Yuuri wasn't sure if to believe Yurio on this since he tried so many times to convince him to go back to Victor, but maybe..he was right. He needed to teach Victor a lesson!  
-Yeah...you’re right!!! Let’s!! B..but the tickets ...are at home. In my bag...-  
-Don't worry...I’ll go to your house and pretend I’m taking some stuff for you, and your bag of course. Victor doesnt know about the tickets, so it will be easy...-  
-Y-yeah just..be careful! Don't let Victor convince you to come here-  
-Pff...you know me better than that pig!! Don't forget!!!-  
-S...spasiba...-  
Yurio smiled at that, brushing it off like it was nothing so special before returning to the card game they were having before bed time.  
Yurio didn't want to play dirty against his friend. But this problem needed to be solved even at the cost of angering Yuuri for this. It just had to work!!!

****

When the day finally came, Yuuri was waiting for Yurio to come, because he said he will run late, but then got a text from him to wait inside the carnival in the Ferris wheel.  
Yuuri was looking all over for the blonde skater, not noticing his presence anywhere. He started to worry that something might’ve happened.  
-Yuuri!!-  
Someone called out and a hand was waving from one of the cabins inside. Yuuri couldn't make out who it was because of all the crowd and noise, but it was probably Yurio telling him to get inside. Before the door closed, Yuuri jumped inside, breathing hard because he had to run for it.  
-Man..you made me run! Couldn't you have just waited out.....?-  
Yuuri's eyes opened wide when he saw Victor taking off his hoodie right in front of him. It was a trap... a sneaky trap from the Russian faerie ...of course. It was way too obvious. Yuuri was just too naive sometimes.  
And now it was even too late to escape. The ride already started and it would take quite some time before it reached down.  
-Yuuri...-  
-Don't... let’s just....ride in silence...-  
-Let me speak...-  
-No!-  
He crossed his arms over his chest, looking out of the window, not wanting Victor to speak nor look at him. He wanted to avoid him today. He didn’t even send him a text wishing him Happy Birthday. He wanted to take his revenge on him.. not like this. Not while his friend was plotting against him.  
What a bastard.  
-What if I told you I can explain everything?-  
-How can you do that?-  
-I can tell you what really happened with that woman...-  
Yuuri's heart reached his throat and got stuck inside. He couldn't swallow anymore.... every doubt and fear deep inside him awoke again, wanting to puke. It was all too much and he had to keep it in not to cry in front of Victor.  
Will he confess?  
Was he cheating on him? With another Russian woman? Yuuri didn't want to know..  
He didnt want to hear it.....  
-Please listen...-  
-I don't...deserve this...-  
-It's not what you think!!!-  
Victor rose up from his seat and grabbed hold of Yuuri's hands, trying to hold him but Yuuri pushed him away.  
-Yuuri, stop! The cabin is shaking!!!-  
The Japanese skater froze at that and stopped, making Victor take the advantage and grab his chin, making the two of them finally lock eyes for the first time in so long. Victor couldn't resist. He noticed Yuuri was about to cry so he kissed him roughly at first and then lightened the kiss slowly, noticing Yuuri was giving in.  
His tensed muscles finally relaxed and melted into the kiss before Victor pulled him into a hug.  
-D..don't...think this is enough... I just...mh..missed it! It doesn’t mean I forgive you!!!!-  
Yuuri screamed, turning away, face red because of the betrayal his body gave him. Sure, he did miss Victor. And in a way he hoped Victor had a good explanation. He hoped the Russian skater would just go back to him and leave it all behind. But his ego at the same time didn't back down.  
-I could never cheat on my love!!! How could you ever think that??-  
-V..Viktor...-  
Yuuri blushed when he heard those words, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, trying to contain his embarrassment.  
How could he ever think Victor would cheat on him? Why did he think that.... It was Victor... His Victor...  
-I tried to hide this for a little while...but you kind of...found out... I needed her help for a surprise...-  
-W..what surprise? Why were you so sneaky then?? What are you hiding???-  
-Our house...-  
-Huh??-  
-Our own house...-  
They broke the hug and looked at each other, Victor’s eyes softening at those words. He kissed the tip of Yuuri's nose before licking it gently.  
-I got a good amount of money and a credit so I can buy a house for the two of us...-  
-But we live together..already!-  
-No!! I don't want to live in my parents’ house!! Yuuri. I want our own house! To start living on our own...and you will never believe where I bought it...-  
-O..oh...-  
The red on Yuuri's cheeks got even bigger and bigger as the idea finally stroke him.  
-Do you mean..?-  
-Yeah!!! I want to live with you in Japan... how about that? Love?-  
Yuuri was overwhelmed with emotions now. Victor not only wasn't cheating on him, but he even worked hard so he could afford a house back in his home town!  
-I can't..believe it...Victor.. I...-  
-So...do you believe me now??-  
-But..the newspaper?-  
-Oh, love...those newspapers got it all wrong, love! They saw the two us walking outside her office and decided to write what they thought! Those are only rumors! I was working so hard and asking help from my friend that I neglected you, love! I’m so sorry!! I’m totally going to make it up!! Believe me...-  
Victor's grin and tight hug made Yuuri even more aroused and impatient now. He knew exactly what Victor was aiming at. And he loved the idea.  
Victor kept whispering ' I love you' and 'I’ll make love to you' through the whole ride back down, and he intended to keep that promise. He wanted to make love to his lover so much now, even because they didn't see each other for a couple of days. He was slowly growing impatient. And so was Yuuri.

 

****

-V..Victor... I need to tell you..my surprise is less exciting....-  
-Love...-  
Yuuri and Victor were at home now, taking a shower before reaching for the bedroom and Yuuri was slowly feeling shy. The gift the made for Victor now had even less value than before.. he felt like a nobody.  
-I don't care about expensive gifts...! I already have the best gift ever!!-  
-Uh..?-  
-I have your love!!-  
He kissed the golden ring on Yuuri's right hand and grinned when he noticed how flushed Yuuri was now. The other was eager to begin just as Victor, so the first round had to start in the shower.  
Victor slowly putting Yuuri against the shower tiles, kissing, sucking and nibbling at those plush lips he loved so much.  
-I was waiting for so long...-  
-V..Vitya....-  
Another bite made Yuuri groan, knees weakening under his lover’s touch, hands roaming all over each other’s bodes as they explored the heat and the hot water drops hitting their bodies.  
Yuuri clung over on Victor’s body as the Russian skater’s finger got curious, exploring Yuuri's ass and tight ring of muscles, slowly plunging in.  
The Japanese skater groaned, feeling a warm feeling grow all over his body, melting at the touch his lover was filling him with.  
-You’re... so eager, love.. you move so nice for me...-  
-V..Vitya... I..I’m... melting...-  
His mouth fell open, leaving him speechless while his lover slowly kissed all the way down to his abdomen. It was a lustful delight to have Yuuri's body so eager for his touch and caresses, he never wanted this to stop.  
-You know how much I love you.. your heart!! Body... soul!!!-  
-Ahh....I!! I do! Vitya... I do!!!!-  
Those hands just curious enough moved over from his arse to his legs, thighs and inner hip, caressing gently that silky skin he loved so much. Yuuri's hand travelled down to Victor’s throbbing erection, slowly stroking the tip of his member, making Victor himself moan into his neck.  
-That’s cheating, Yuu~  
-I...I’ts not like you’re not!!!-  
He giggled, noticing Victor’s impatience now and before he knew it, he was already taken outside and into the bedroom.  
Skin wet, and hair briefly soaked by the shower. Hot sensations and sweet tender touches all over each other’s bodies. Yuuri had to arch his back to suppress a muffled moan while Victor leaned down to kiss his navel and thighs. Tongue darting out just to stroke that hot and soft skin, driving his lover insane. Yuuri had to grab Victor’s hair, while the other’s mouth brushed over his pulsing erection.  
-W...wait, Victor...-  
-Mmhh~  
His head popped out when Yuuri pulled his hair even harder to make him stop. Shock came soon after Yuuri got up on the bed and rushed into the living room. Was Yuuri really..just leaving him like that? Unsatisfied? Didn’t he want this too? Or did he misunderstand something?  
Yuuri came back minutes later ,wearing a gold choker around his neck, playing with another golden key. Victor wasn’t sure what was happening right now.  
-Umm-  
-T..this is...your birthday gift...-  
-A key?-  
The Japanese fan rested on the bed next to Victor, crawling on top of him before grinning.  
-This key is special! It can only fit in this choker...~  
He shoved the choker to his lover, making sure Victor grasped all the details of it in front of him. It even had the initials of Victor and Yuuri's name on the side.  
His finger stroked the choker, realizing it was covered with golden details but it wasn’t purely in gold.  
-I’m sorry...I hoped to get a gold one but it was too heavy to wear… This one had some details on it... And the key fits a bracelet. So you can always carry it around. The key has our initials too, look...!!-  
Yuuri was showing Victor his gift but Victor didn’t seem to fully grasp the key as much as he was observing the perfect golden choker on his lover’s neck. It fit perfectly over his thick neck and made him even more erotic to his sight. Yuuri noticed Victor’s absence and tried to explain why he did it, but it looked to him like Victor was disappointed.  
-D..don't you like it?-  
-Huh...?-  
Victor finally snapped out of it and hugged Yuuri from underneath him before kissing him countless times, hand slowly touching his lower back and ass.  
-Yuuuri!! I love it!! Oh... this..fits you so much!! I don't want you to ever take it off...-  
-Victor..-  
He blushed at those words and knowing Victor actually liked the idea of the choker and key made his heart melt under all these emotions.  
-I’m so..happy you like it...my gift..is nothing compared to yours but...-  
-What?? Yuuri!!! You...literally gave me yourself... in the most lewd and sneaky edition ever... knowing only I have the key to your choker...makes it all so perfect and special to me. Houses are material stuff.. but this is so intimate and precious!!! You know I love it, love!!-  
His hug got even tighter now, making their erections brush against each other. They both groaned at the friction between themselves and Yuuri nudged Victor to continue his actions.  
Victor loved to possess Yuuri in every way, but having Yuuri on top of him was something he loved even more. Knowing Yuuri wasnt fully aware of his eros a year ago, and now, finally embracing it like this made their sex life particular. He knew that this lewd and bold Yuuri was only his. His whole performance made it clear to the whole world. Yuuri is and always will be his. There is no doubt in that.  
Nobody could part them and will fail into doing that.  
Yuuri's body looked so perfect on top of him, hands exploring his chest and playing with his nipples. He couldn't contain his excitement over this.  
It was just a matter of minutes before he could climax. Yuuri was slowly losing his concentration too. Victor got even bigger inside of him as he twitched, hitting the right spot Yuuri was aiming at.  
-I’m... Vitya...I’m...-  
-Ssh... me too, love..! Uh..m..me too!!!-  
Moans and sloppy sounds were the only noise that filled the room at that moment before a final sigh and breathing hard, Yuuri finally calming down on Victor while cumming all over his chest and stomach. Victor grabbed Yuuri's hips to keep him steady while he climaxed into his lover, filling him with his warm liquid.  
They both stayed like that for a couple of minutes before finally realizing it was over, Yuuri rolling down on the bed and reaching out for Victor’s hair.  
-I love you....-  
Whispered Yuuri, wanting Victor to look at him, instead Victor hugged him hard, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.  
-You know I love you...more than life itself, right??-  
-I do, Viktor...and I do too!! Please don't stop loving me...-  
Yuuri hugged him back, almost crying over this confession and the idea of ever losing his lover to anybody... The tight grip on his body made him realize Victor didn't even have the remote idea of doing it.  
-I could cling on you forever and never get out of bed, my love. But you know... food!!-  
Yuuri had to contain a small laugh at that declaration, knowing how much Victor loved to eat, but he did too.  
They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Victor fell asleep. Yuuri just needed to text Yurio he was sorry but he will have to leave his house, and Yurio will surely suffer because of this, and do him the favor of picking up the flowers he literally forgot in the flower shop.  
Hopefully Yurio won't be mad.... right?~

**Author's Note:**

> YEAAA I know...smutt...maybe cheesy? eeeh...i tried..  
> the last part was maybe a little...weird idk.. I really like the idea of Yuuri wearing something only Viktor can see even outside apart the ring <3 he can hide that sweet choker under his shirt right?? 8D  
> LMAO


End file.
